Cupid’s Arrow
by Oracle Of Elements
Summary: A fic especially for Valentine's Day. Jenna receives a very special present for Valentine's Day, but doesn't know who it's from. (Flameshipping)


Since it's Valentine's Day, here's a romantic one shot for all you flameshipping fans.

Jenna: Oracle doesn't own Golden Sun so enjoy the fic everyone.

Tiamet: What she said.

**Cupid's Arrow**

For as long as she could remember, Valentine's Day had never been anything special. The one day that celebrated the coming together of two soul mates and their eternal love. She'd didn't have a soul mate to spend this special day with and she would sit in her room all day thinking about times when her life had been blessed with love, but had been destroyed by tragedy so soon afterwards.

This year wasn't any different. She was finally home with all her friends and could live in peace once more, yet that same longing for someone to love came back even stronger, especially after seeing Isaac with Mia. Those two were inseparable and they reminded her of how alone she was.

The morning started like any other, waking up late, slowly eating breakfast, then going for a walk around Vale. When she got back though, there was something waiting for her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know," her brother, Felix, answered. "Open it and find out."

Doing just that, she pulled the pink and red striped wrapping paper off and opened the large box before her. Inside were a dozen bouquets of a dozen red roses, a huge pink teddy bear wearing a red bow around its neck and holding a silk heart, and a box of assorted chocolates.

She was speechless. No one ever got her anything at Valentine's Day. Why now?

"Here, Jenna," Felix said, picking something up from the floor. "It fell when you opened the box."

He passed her a small card with an intricate picture of a rose inside a heart on the front. Inside the card was a simple message that said, 'To Jenna, You're more beautiful than the light of the Mars Star and my love for you stretches further than the ocean, Be My Valentine, From Your Secret Admirer xXx.'

"Looks like you have a fan," Felix teased.

Jenna still hadn't spoken a word. She carefully pulled the teddy out of the box and hugged it against her chest.

'_Someone does love me_,' she thought in amazement. '_But who_?'

Her mind drifted to her male friends. There was Isaac, but he only cares about Mia nowadays. Ivan was smitten with Sheba so it couldn't be him. Piers?

'_It must be him_!' she thought, a smile emerging on her face.

He was a very handsome man and had seemed to have taken to her very quickly after he'd joined their group. Perhaps his feelings for her were much deeper than she had realised.

With Felix's help, the presents were moved up into her bedroom. Before she left to go find the blue-haired Lemurian, Jenna removed a single rose from one of the bouquets and twirled it around between her fingers.

The sun was shinning brightly as she set off once again across the town, her spirits officially lifted and a smile on her beautiful face. There seemed to be a lot of red and pink in the market place, but that was normal. Valentine's Day was a very popular holiday in Vale especially when the djinni were staying in town. They took great pleasure in dressing up as miniature cupids and zoomed around, tossing pink and white confetti everywhere, in search of couples.

It didn't take Jenna long to find the object of her search.

Piers was standing with Isaac, Mia, Ivan and Garet by the inn which was equally as pink as everywhere else.

Mia was looking especially beautiful with a garland of white roses in her blue hair and a new blue dress, bought by Isaac. She was currently enjoying a long kiss with said Earth Adept making the other three boys turn away out of courtesy.

"Hi," she called out to the group as she approached.

They all smiled and waved at her, even Isaac and Mia, making way for her to join their circle.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Ivan chirped.

Strangely enough, he had a large cardboard heart on his chest that said, 'Ivan and Sheba.'

"Urm…Ivan? What's with the heart?" Jenna asked.

"It was Sheba's idea. It's so everyone knows I'm hers."

Laughing, Jenna turned to Piers who was smiling sweetly at her.

Garet was standing right behind him, trying not to look at Jenna. He ended up staring at the floor with his head hung low.

"By the way, thanks for the present. Of course I'll be your valentine."

His head flew up when he heard these words, but his face fell when he saw Jenna facing Piers. The look of happiness on her face as she looked at the Lemurian ripped his heart in two. He pushed past Ivan and took off towards the north of town.

"I did not send you a present Jenna, but I think Garet may have."

Jenna stared in shock at Garet's retreating form.

'_Oh no. What have I done_?' she thought sadly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

That evening, the villagers set off hundreds of multicoloured fireworks up into the sky and the Valentine's Day festival was really starting to heat up.

Above it all, Garet sat alone on a hill that over looked the small town. Fireworks burst into glittering sparks of light all around him, but he seemed oblivious to it all. A single shimmering tear escaped from his sorrowful eyes. He didn't even bother to wipe it away. Instead, he pulled his knees closer to his chest and buried his face in his arms.

'_How could I have been so stupid? Of course she loves Piers. I should have seen it before!_' he mentally yelled at himself.

"Garet?"

The sound of another voice made Garet sit up quickly. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Hi Jenna," he answered in a small voice as he tried to wipe away the traces of tears on his cheeks. "I'm sorry I ran away earlier. I just…needed to get away for a while."

Jenna didn't reply. She simply walked over to where he was and sat beside him.

"The fireworks are beautiful, aren't they?"

A bit surprised by the question, Garet just nodded. He stared at her perfect face, trying to read her expression, but she managed to keep her face straight and showed no major emotions.

"I never got to thank you."

"For what?" Garet asked.

"The Valentine's Day presents you sent me. They were wonderful."

"You knew they were from me then?"

"Yeah, I guessed as much after you ran away from me this morning."

There was a silence as Garet blushed and Jenna continued to look at the fireworks.

"I only hope this is a good enough gift in return," she said before leaning over to kiss Garet gently on the lips.

They seemed to melt into each other as the kiss escalated. Both appeared oblivious to the sparkling confetti that began to fall around them as pairs of djinni hovered over them, giggling and tossing more of the glittery paper on the couple below.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


End file.
